Sweet Surrender
by PrincessCC
Summary: Bella est de retour à Forks pour le mariage d'Alice. Elle fait une délicieuse rencontre dans la cuisine des Cullen…


Titre : Sweet Surrender

Résumé : Bella est de retour à Forks pour le mariage d'Alice. Elle fait une délicieuse rencontre dans la cuisine des Cullen…

Couple : Bella et Edward

POV : Bella

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

Toutes les OS du concours sur : http:/lovelemon-in-fic(.)forumactif(.)com/f75(-)concours(-)gourmandises (sans les parenthèses)

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Surrender<strong>

Dans 24 heures, je mariais ma meilleure amie, Alice Brandon. Elle allait devenir Madame Jasper Whitlock.

J'avais rencontré Alice lors de mon arrivée à Forks. J'avais emménagé chez mon père Charlie, lorsque ma mère avait décidé de partir faire le tour du monde avec son nouveau mari Phil.

En arrivant à Forks High, j'avais été un peu paniquée. Trop peu d'élèves pour me noyer dans la masse, en plus je débarquais en plein milieu d'année. Inévitablement, les projecteurs avaient immédiatement été braqués sur moi. Heureusement, Ali m'avait servie de paratonnerre. Au début de notre premier cours de littérature, elle était venue s'asseoir à coté de moi, tout au fond de la classe et m'avait adressé des mots d'encouragement, quand Monsieur Banner avait exigé que je me présente devant toute la classe.

Elle m'avait servi de guide à travers l'établissement, même si sa petite taille rendait presque cette attention superflue. Nous avions déjeuné ensemble, elle en avait profité pour me présenter à sa bande. Il y avait sa meilleure amie Rosalie Hale, une blonde sculpturale, qui m'avait fait revoir tous mes aprioris concernant les cheerleaders. Loin de l'image de la blonde écervelée, dont le QI est égal à son tour de poitrine, Rose était pleine d'esprit et d'une loyauté indéfectible lorsqu'elle vous accordait sa confiance. Venait ensuite Jasper Withlock, petit-ami en titre. Grand, blond, une allure légèrement déguindée, un regard d'azur digne du plus pur des glaciers. Déjà à cette époque, Alice criait sur tous les toits, qu'il était l'amour de sa vie. Il fallait admettre que la suite des évènements lui avait donné raison. Enfin, il y avait les frères Cullen : Emmett et Edward. Emmett était le copain de Rosalie. Il était capitaine de l'équipe de foot et star du lycée, malgré le fait qu'il ait redoublé son année de terminale. La rumeur disait qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour rester avec sa Rosie. Gardant le meilleur pour la fin, il y avait Edward.

C'était le fantasme de toutes les filles de l'école. Un look savamment étudié, pour créer une émeute à chacun de ses passages : jeans ajustés, dévoilant le haut de ses boxers, tee-shirt moulant sa musculature parfaite, blouson de cuir, pour le coté bad boy, Ray Ban pour la cool attitude. Les fées qui s'étaient penchées sur son berceau l'avaient également doté d'un visage d'Apollon, comme pour accentuer la distance qui le séparait du commun des mortels. Un vrai piège à fille. Pour couronner le tout il était intelligent, drôle, charmeur, sportif accompli et un pianiste au talent incroyable. Du haut de cette insolente perfection, il s'amusait énormément de l'effet qu'il produisait sur la gente féminine, bien qu'au grand dam de toutes, aucune fille du lycée ne trouvait visiblement grâce à ses yeux. Et quels yeux, un vert de jade, aussi profond que celui de la mer de chine.

Bref, j'avais passé la majeure partie de mon année de terminale à faire comme toutes mes camarades, c'est-à-dire à fantasmer sur Edward Anthony Cullen. Hélas pour moi, il ne m'avait jamais considéré autrement que comme une amie. Il est vrai que nous partagions pas mal de passions. Nous aimions tous les deux lire, écouter de la musique, Edward adorant me faire découvrir de nouveaux artistes, voir des films, il était incollable sur tous les vieux westerns, tandis que je préférais le cinéma européen. Nous n'étions jamais à cours de sujets de conversation et nos débats étaient généralement des plus animés.

Après la remise des diplômes, nos chemins s'étaient pourtant éloignés. Edward était parti étudier la musique à New-York, à la Julliard School of musique. Rose qui souhaitait devenir ingénieur, s'était inscrite au MIT. Emmett avait été repéré par un agent sportif et avait entamé une carrière pro, en même temps qu'il suivait des cours par correspondance. Alice et Jasper étaient partis pour LA. Mon amie avait été acceptée au célèbre Fashion Institut of Design & Merchandising, où elle espérait devenir costumière. Jasper, voulant la suivre, avait entamé un cursus de psychologie à UCLA.

De mon coté, à la surprise générale j'avais opté pour une carrière diamétralement opposée, en renonçant à aller à l'université, comme mes camarades. C'était un comportement curieux pour la major de promo et j'avais dû faire front devant l'insistance de mes professeurs. Mes parents avaient également eu du mal à comprendre ma décision, mais ils avaient fini par soutenir mon choix. Seule Esmé Cullen avait immédiatement encouragé mon projet. Elle m'avait dit que j'avais un véritable don, pour la cuisine, en général et pour la pâtisserie en particulier.

Mon diplôme en poche, je m'étais donc envolée pour Chicago afin de rejoindre la French Pastry School. Je rêvais depuis toute petite de devenir chef pâtissier et j'étais bien décidée à atteindre mon but. Ma vocation était d'ailleurs un mystère pour mon entourage. Il fallait reconnaitre que Charlie et Renée étaient des menaces en puissance dans une cuisine. Mon dossier médical comportait la mention de deux ou trois séjours aux urgences pour en attester.

Cela faisait maintenant 10 ans que nous avions quitté le lycée et nous avions tous réussi assez bien dans nos différents domaines d'activité. Emmett jouait chez les Arizona Cardinals, Rose avait créé sa propre entreprise de design industriel, Alice travaillait avec les plus grandes stars d'Hollywood, tandis que Jasper les psychanalysait, Edward était devenu un compositeur reconnu pour le cinéma, il passait son temps entre New-York et LA. Quant à moi, j'avais réalisé mon rêve, à force de travail. J'avais étudié la pâtisserie, la boulangerie, la confiserie, appris à travailler le sucre, le chocolat. J'avais gagné des concours prestigieux, fait de nombreux stages chez les plus grands professionnels étrangers… Aujourd'hui, j'avais une chaîne de boutiques dans les plus grandes villes du pays. Esmé, encore elle, m'avait aidée à financer l'achat de mon premier magasin à Chicago. Au fur et à mesure des années, elle était devenue comme une seconde mère pour moi, puisque Renée était perpétuellement en voyage.

Notre petite bande était restée en contact, malgré l'éloignement géographique. Nous essayons de nous retrouver le plus régulièrement possible mais c'était assez dur de coordonner nos agendas. Emmett, Edward et moi étions ceux qui voyagions le plus. Bien évidemment, nous nous donnions tout de même des nouvelles fréquemment, merci skype, msn et autre smartphone.

Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, nous allions donc tous être réunis pour le mariage d'Alice et Jasper. C'était l'évènement de la décennie à Forks. Il faut dire qu'Alice avait régler chaque détail de la cérémonie et de la réception qui suivrait avec la rigueur d'une marche militaire. Outre la place de demoiselle d'honneur, Alice m'avait également assigné un rôle très spécial dans son plan de bataille. Je devais confectionner le wedding cake. Ali m'avait laissée carte blanche et je travaillais sur ce projet depuis plusieurs semaines, pour lui faire la surprise. Compte tenu du nombre d'invités, j'avais opté pour un gâteau à 5 étages, au caramel, à la framboise et à la mangue rôtie.

C'était pour cette raison que j'avais investi la cuisine ultra-fonctionnelle d'Esmé depuis 3 jours. J'avais déjà confectionné les différentes génoises nécessaires, le fondant, la crème au beurre, ainsi que la plus part des éléments du décor. Pour coller aux couleurs du mariage, le glaçage était d'un blanc immaculé, sur lequel je devais dessiner des arabesques argentées. Ensuite une cascade de fleurs de cerisiers et de papillons devaient serpenter du haut du gâteau jusqu'à sa base, dans une déclinaison de tons roses et violets. Au sommet, j'avais fabriqué une sculpture en sucre encerclant les initiales des deux mariés. Enfin, la base du gâteau devait être recouverte de macarons, fuchsia et argent.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à confectionner les coques des macarons puis demain matin, je procéderais au montage du cake. Heureusement pour moi, je disposais de trois heures pour cette étape. C'était très différent d'être seule J'étais persuadée que ma création allait ravir tant les yeux que les papilles de ma meilleure amie.

Pendant que je m'affairais, Rose et Alice étaient parties récupérer nos robes, tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper, devaient surveiller l'installation des tentes pour la réception, chez les Brandon. Esmé avait un ultime rendez-vous avec le fleuriste, puisqu'elle supervisait toute la décoration, pour Alice, y compris celle de l'église. Tout ne serait que débauche de tentures transparentes, de chandeliers en argent et de fleurs blanches. Un vrai décor de rêve.

Je me retrouvais donc seule dans la villa des Cullen, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. La préparation des macarons n'était pas en elle-même très compliquée, mais elle était technique et demandait de la concentration.

Je pesais soigneusement mes ingrédients, lorsqu'une voix que j'aurais reconnue entre mille murmura à mon oreille, me faisant sursauter.

- Alors Miss Swan, quel bon vent vous amène ?

- Edward ! Tu m'as fichu une peur bleue. _Râlais-je._

- Désolée Bell's, mais c'était trop tentant. Tu avais l'air tellement dans ton monde, que tu ne m'as même pas entendu. Ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que je te regarde et tu ne m'as pas remarqué. Tu es décidément la seule femme qui résiste à mes charmes. _Bouda-t-il._

S'il savait à quel point il avait tort. Rien que sa présence près de moi suffisait à faire battre mon cœur de manière anarchique. Je pouvais me réjouir qu'Edward ne possède pas une ouïe surdéveloppée, sinon j'aurais été découverte dans l'instant.

- Tu es toute seule ?

- Oui. Tu connais Alice, elle a distribué des tâches à chacun, donc nous ne devrions pas les revoir avant le dîner. _Lui indiquais-je._

- Intéressant. _Déclara-t-il en m'adressant un sourire énigmatique, dont lui seul avait le secret._

Cela venait-il de moi ou bien devais-je voir un message caché dans chacune de ses paroles. Pour le moment, il fallait absolument que je garde l'esprit clair et la proximité d'Edward ne m'y aidait pas du tout. _« C'est juste Edward. L'homme que tu connais depuis des années. Ne te fait pas de films, Bell's »_. Je me répétais cette phrase dans ma tête comme un mantra, alors que je m'employais à monter mes blancs en neige.

- Ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse un moment, le temps de ranger mes affaires dans ma chambre et de prendre une douche pour me rafraichir ?

- Prends tout ton temps. _Affirmais-je, heureuse de disposer d'un répit pour reprendre contenance._

Idiote, idiote, idiote… C'est Edward Cullen, le prodige du piano, qui vient de signer la bande originale, du plus gros succès cinématographique de tous les temps et qui sortira bientôt son premier album solo. C'est surtout le seul homme que je connaisse qui puisse faire s'envoler une petite culotte rien qu'en souriant à sa propriétaire.

Surtout ne pas penser à l'eau ruisselant sur l'anatomie parfaite d'Edward, à l'étage au dessus. C.O.N.C.E.N.T.R.A.T.I.O.N.

Du courage, Bella, il ne me restait plus qu'une fournée de macarons à préparer et j'en aurais fini. J'avais pour habitude d'en cuire toujours plus au cas où il y aurait de la casse.

C'était précisément ce moment qu'Edward choisit pour réapparaitre dans mon champ de vision.

Oh. Mon. Dieu… Qu'avait-il fait de sa chemise ? Pourquoi diable était-il torse nu au milieu de cette satanée cuisine ?

Une serviette était négligemment posée sur ses épaules finement sculptées, me donnant une vue imprenable sur son torse divin. Les reflets auburn de sa chevelure perpétuellement ébouriffée étaient assombris par l'eau qui les mouillait encore, tandis que quelques gouttes s'échappaient, pour dévaler le long de son sternum. Cela le rendait plus sexy encore, si tant est que ce soit possible.

Pieds nus et simplement vêtu d'un jean élimé, qui tombait bas sur ses hanches, il était la tentation incarnée et j'avais la furieuse impression qu'il faisait exprès de m'allumer, autant dire que sa tactique marchait du tonnerre.

Il me lança un regard pétillant d'espièglerie. Ses iris vertes m'avaient rarement semblé aussi lumineuses.

- Puis-je vous aidez, Miss Swan ?

Bien décidé à donner le change, pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point il m'attirait, je me débarrassais rapidement de mon tablier, afin de lui tendre. S'il restait dans cette tenue, il était peu probable que j'arrive au bout de ma recette, sans me retenir de lui sauter dessus.

- Enfiles ça si tu veux me donner un coup de main, Cullen.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? _Me questionna-t-il en arquant un sourcil._

Cherchant à répliquer, je me tournais pour lui faire face. Ce faisant, je vis nettement Edward lorgner sur mon décolleté, mis à jour. Compte tenu de l'étonnante chaleur qui pesait sur l'état de Washington en ce mois de mai, j'avais ce matin pour une petite robe cache-cœur bleu roi, sans manches, fermant avec un lien à nouer sur le côté.

Edward paraissait hypnotisé par… moi ?

Je ne savais pas si c'était mes yeux qui me jouaient des tours, mais il me sembla voir sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre rapidement le long de sa gorge, signe qu'il peinait à déglutir. Se pouvait-il que je fasse moi aussi de l'effet à Edward Cullen.

Ne sachant pas vraiment comment traiter cette information, je fis ce que je faisais le mieux : je continuais de cuisiner.

- Je reviens dans une minute. _Me signala-t-il, avant de faire claquer un baiser sur ma joue._

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Edward flirtait avec moi ?

C'était hautement improbable, songeais-je. Pourtant Edward errait autour de moi, comme un chasseur à l'affut de sa proie.

Un vieux standard des années 70 se mit à résonner jusqu'à la cuisine (*).

My mama told me, she said « Son, please beware » / _Ma maman m'a dit « Fiston, s'il te plaît, fais attention »_

There's this thing called love and it's everywhere / _Il y a cette chose appelée l'amour et qui est partout. _

She told me it can break your heart / _Elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait briser votre coeur_

And put you in misery / _Et vous mettre au supplice_

Since I met this little woman / _Depuis que j'ai rencontré cette petite femme_

I feel it's happened to me / _Je pense que ça m'est arrivé_

And I'm tellin' ya / _Et je te le dis à toi_

It's too late to turn back now / _Il__est__trop__tard__pour__faire marche arrière maintenant_

I believe, I believe, I believe I'm falling in love / _Je__crois__, __je__crois__, __je__crois que je__suis__tombé__amoureux_

It's too late to turn back now / _Il__est__trop__tard__pour__faire marche arrière maintenant_

I believe, I believe, I believe I'm falling in love / _Je__crois__, __je__crois__, __je__crois que je__suis__tombé__amoureux_

Le texte de la chanson faisait écho en moi. Devais-je y voir un message caché ? Cette après-midi était vraiment trop bizarre. Etais-je tombée dans une dimension parallèle ? Si c'était le cas, ça me convenait.

- Tu es vraiment plus radieuse aujourd'hui. _M'annonça-t-il, en s'approchant dangereusement de moi._ Ça a l'air bon. C'est quoi de la **pâte d'amande**. _Continua-t-il sur un ton badin._

- Tu y es presque les ingrédients sont les mêmes, mes les proportions sont différentes. C'est une pâte à macarons, pour le gâteau de mariage d'Alice.

- Ta spécialité… _Ajouta-t-il en trempant son doigt dans la pâte._

- Edward, non ! _Rouspétais-je._

- C'était trop tentant… Comme toi Miss Swan… _Continua-t-il en balayant une mèche de mes cheveux qui s'était échappée de mon chignon. _J'adore tes macarons, tu sais, j'en suis littéralement fou, à tel point que j'ai besoin de ma dose toutes les semaines.

- C'est vrai ?

- Hin hin, ils me font penser à toi.

- Ah bon.

- Oui, ce sont de petites gourmandises aux couleurs chatoyantes, aux rondeurs parfaites et délicieuses, craquantes, douces, fondantes, exquise à souhait… Tout toi…

Je frissonnais des pieds à la tête, alors qu'il n'avait fait que me parler cuisine. Comment arrivait-il à faire ça ? Aucune idée.

- Toujours aussi beau parleur, Ed… _Le fustigeais-je, en plus assénant un tape amicale sur l'avant-bras._

- Je pensais sincèrement chacun de mes mots…

- Les paroles sonnent bien, quand celui qui les dit plaît à qui les écoute (**). _Lançais-je sans réfléchir._

Décidément, je parlais trop en présence d'Edward… Pourquoi fallait-il que ma bouche fonctionne plus vite que mon cerveau ? Pourquoi ne carrément pas lui dire « Edward je suis folle de toi, depuis le tout premier jour » ?

- Tu cites toujours Shakespeare. Ça m'a manqué Bell's… Tu m'as manquée.

J'éclatais de rire. Le charme de cet homme était désarmant.

- J'adore quand tu ris comme ça, c'est la plus douce des musiques à mes oreilles.

- Dit le pianiste virtuose… Tu devrais faire régler ton sonotone… _Répliquais-je ironique. _Bon, je croyais que tu étais là pour me donner un coup de main, espèce de tire-au-flanc.

- J'attends vos ordres, Madame.

- J'ai pesé la poudre d'amande et le sucre glace, mais il faut les mixer. Tu t'en sens capable, Monsieur Cullen ?

- Je pense que c'est dans le champ de mes compétences. _Contra-t-il, amusé._

En prenant les deux bols, il se colla à moi me frôla ma poitrine, accidentellement ? Je tressaillis, malgré moi. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte, complètement exacerbé.

Alors, que je laissais faire Edward, j'ajoutais le colorant rose à mes blancs d'œufs, en tentant de rester stoïque devant cet Apollon.

Machinalement, je regardais vers le mirage qui œuvrait à côté de moi. Avant que je ne puisse le stopper, je vis le désastre se produire. Edward avait oublié de fermé l'ouverture située sur le haut du mixeur, avant de le mettre en marche. Il était juste au dessus de l'appareil, lorsqu'un épais nuage blanc, vint percuter sa figure, le faisant tousser.

J'explosais de rire en le découvrant. Ses cheveux avaient passablement blanchi, le vieillissant instantanément, mais n'ôtant pourtant rien à son charme.

- Ça te fait rire, on dirait. _Grogna-t-il en avançant vers moi, avec une démarche de prédateur._

- Laisse faire les pros et nettoie-toi en attendant.

En cinq minutes j'avais rattrapé les bêtises de mon apprenti d'un jour et macaroné ma pâte.

Je levais les yeux vers Edward pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure et me couvait d'un œil empreint de convoitise. Son regard me fit me congeler instantanément. Il se contenta de secouer la tête pour chasser la poudre qui s'y trouvait. Puis, en quelques secondes, il se planta devant moi, la couleur étincelante de sa crinière étant réapparue. Il faisait vraiment chaud dans cette cuisine.

- Alors, Miss Swan, on a avalé sa langue ? Voyons voir si je peux arranger ça ?

Il semblait qu'effectivement, il avait annihilé ma capacité à formuler une phrase cohérente. Il se pencha vers moi lentement. Il allait m'embrasser. Edward Cullen allait m'embrasser. Soudain, un gémissement m'échappa et brisa ce moment.

Oh, j'étais ridicule au possible. Un rougissement enflamma instantanément mon visage. J'aurais dû demander à Charlie sa **matraque** pour pouvoir m'assommer avec. J'étais tellement mortifiée que je priais pour que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds et m'engouffre.

Toutefois, Edward, en bon gentleman, me sauva de l'embarra en parlant le premier.

- Suis-moi, Bella.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de protester ou de comprendre où il voulait en venir, Edward se saisit de mon poignet et m'entraîna dans le salon.

- Il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire… _Susurra-t-il. _Ne bouge pas. Ne bouge surtout pas.

Même si je l'avais souhaité, j'aurais été parfaitement incapable de faire un pas. Mon corps était totalement pétrifié par le son de sa voix. Cet homme m'envoutait. J'étais sous son contrôle et j'aurais marché sur des braises s'il me l'avait demandé.

La musique changea et un air de musique latine emplit la pièce (***).

- **Salsa** ?

- Danse avec moi Bella. _Exigea-t-il en me tendant sa main._

- Quoi ?

- J'en rêve depuis notre bal de promo. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça m'a fait de te voir onduler dans les bras de cet abruti de Mike Newton. _M'avoua-t-il. _Tu étais belle et tellement sexy…

- Merci… Enfin je crois…

Edward posa ses mains sur mes hanches, en une prise ferme, tandis que les miennes prenaient place sur ses épaules nues. C'était tellement intime mais si naturel à la fois.

- Tu colles, Monsieur Cullen. _Plaisantais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère._

- Viens par là ma belle. _Dit-il en nous rapprochant l'un de l'autre._ Tu sais que tu es toujours aussi adorable, quand tu rougis. _Renchérit-il en effleurant l'os de ma mâchoire, avec son pouce, me faisant m'empourprer un peu plus. _Adorable.

Nous esquissâmes quelques pas, en parfaite synchronisation, comme si nous avions fait cela toute notre vie. Edward était un excellent danseur et de mon coté je me débrouillais bien, puisqu'Alice m'avait offert des cours lors de mon dernier anniversaire, soi-disant en prévision de son mariage.

Il nous fit tournoyer, à plusieurs reprises avant de, finalement, me maintenir planquée contre son torse, dos à lui. Dans cette position, je sentais tous ses muscles se mouvoir, au moindre de ses gestes. Ses mains pétrissaient avidement mes hanches, tandis que nous continuions à nous balancer en rythme.

A mesure que les notes se fanaient, mon cœur se mit à accélérer, d'une manière anarchique. En définitive, nous nous figeâmes, son front posé contre le mien. J'étais persuadée que même ainsi, il pouvait percevoir mon trouble. Doucement sa main glissa dans mon cou, caressant na nuque d'un geste tendre. Encouragé par la manière dont ses prunelles s'étaient soudain assombries, je me laissais aller.

Sa bouche prit lentement possession de la mienne. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence dans ce baiser, seulement une passion sourde et dévorante, comme le feu qui couve sous la terre avant de tout embraser sur son passage, lorsqu'il entre en contact avec l'oxygène contenu dans l'ai. Je perdis alors la notion du temps. Nous ne nous arrêtâmes, seulement pour reprendre notre respiration.

- Alors que voulez-vous maintenant, Miss Swan? _Chuchota-t-il, à mon oreille, son souffle balayant ma pommette. _Tout ce que j'ai à offrir est à toi.

Mues par une volonté propre mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser rapide. Avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, je sentis sa langue chercher la mienne, donnant une ferveur nouvelle à notre union. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules et passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Difficilement, je trouvais la force de m'écarter de lui, pour me confesser.

- Je ne veux que toi. _Avouais-je d'une voix faible, enterrant ma tête dans son torse_.

La chaleur de sa peau toujours à nue irradia le long de ma joue, puis se propagea dans tout mon être. Mon corps brûlait de désir.

Je sentis alors son étreinte se resserrer sur moi, ses bras puissants m'entourant et me cajolant. Je n'avais pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qu'un sourire ornait son visage.

- Tu m'as déjà Bella. Tu m'as toujours eu. _Souffla-t-il, presque timidement._

Lentement, il ouvrit les pans de ma robe. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau tendre de mes épaules, dégageant le tissu qui empêchait nos deux bustes de se toucher. Je savourais pleinement la chaleur que ses mains diffusaient sur moi. Il traçait sur mon épiderme des arabesques brûlantes.

Il empauma fermement mes fesses et me souleva. Instinctivement, mes jambes vinrent encercler sa taille et je me laissais guider. Alors que je pensais qu'Edward me conduirait dans sa chambre, il me ramena dans la cuisine et me déposa sur le plan de travail, en marbre.

Le contact froid de la surface déclencha un délicieux frisson le long de mon épine dorsale.

- Je vais te déguster mon amour. Je veux tout de toi, depuis si longtemps…

Je n'avais jamais rien entendu d'aussi érotique. Edward me débarrassa prestement de mes sous-vêtements, me laissant offerte devant lui.

- Goûte-moi… Aime-moi, mon amour. Je suis toute à toi.

J'étais terrassée par la véracité de mes paroles. Cet homme était mon absolu. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je l'avais toujours désiré.

Dans toute sa gloire, je le vis s'agenouiller à mes pieds. Il écarta mes cuisses, que j'avais spontanément refermées.

Sa langue entra doucement en contact avec mes lèvres gorgées d'envie, avant de s'insinuer en moi. Il débuta en ballet lascif et sensuel. Rien n'était précipité, il paraissait se délecter de moi. Le plaisir montait petit à petit en moi, me faisait me cambrer, en attente de plus. Mes doigts s'égarèrent dans sa tignasse cuivrée, tandis que je maintenais fermement sa tête entre mes cuisses. C'était juste trop bon.

- J'adore ton goût, si sucré et délicieux, un vrai nectar divin…

Alors que je pensais ne pas pouvoir en supporter davantage, ses doigts magiques s'infiltrèrent en moi. Je commençais à trembler, m'agrippant désespérément à ses avant-bras, alors qu'il aspirait mon clitoris entre ses lèvres. Ma tête bascula en arrière, je ne pus me retenir de jouir plus longtemps alors que les doigts d'Edward m'étiraient et m'écartelaient délicieusement.

Je scandais son nom comme une prière, en essayant de me remettre de l'orgasme qui venait de me terrasser. Je le vis à peine se relever et étaler un peu de l'appareil à macarons sur chacune de mes pointes dressées pour lui. Avec un zèle perceptible, il s'appliqua à lécher, sucer et mordiller les mamelons, continuant bien après que la dernière trace de pâte est disparue.

Il recommença cette douce torture, encore et encore, en appliquant la préparation le long de mon ventre, pour commencer. Aucun fragment de ma peau offerte n'échappa à sa bouche impitoyable et à ses doigts prodigieux. Pas un seul de mes points sensibles ne fut négligé. Edward était indubitablement un artiste et le piano n'était pas son unique talent. Finalement, il faisait merveille dans une cuisine, quand il jouait avec la nourriture…

Il distilla ses caresses sucrées dans des endroits insoupçonnés de mon anatomie, dessinant des signes kabbalistiques ça et là, jusqu'à me faire geindre de frustration.

- Edward. _Soupirais-je. _Je t'en prie…

Répondant à mon appel désespéré, il tendit son bassin vers moi. Son érection impressionnante vint frotter contre mon centre en fusion.

- C'est ça que tu veux, Miss Swan ?

- Ouiii…

- Alors dis-le, supplie-moi ! _M'intima-t-il._

- Baise-moi ! T'es content, Cullen…

Ma réponse mourut dans ma gorge, tandis que j'attrapais la ceinture de son jean. Il m'avait suffisamment taquinée et mon corps réclamait urgemment sa libération.

- Impatiente, Miss Swan ?

- Oh, oui ça fait bien trop longtemps que j'ai envie de toi. _M'écriais-je, en l'attirant vers moi._

Rapidement, je déboutonnais son pantalon et fus étonnée de découvrir qu'il ne portait rien en dessous.

- Il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule à être pressé, Monsieur Cullen ? On a oublié de mettre un boxer tout à l'heure ?

- C'est le genre de surprise qui met du **piment**, mon amour !

Son membre était fièrement érigé, à l'image même d'Edward et j'avais hâte de le sentir au fond de moi.

- Tu es prête, mon ange. Ça va être dur et brusque. _M'assura-t-il, presque férocement. _J'ai bien trop envie de toi, mais je me rattraperais la prochaine fois.

J'adorais ce genre de promesse dans la bouche d'Edward.

Il vint se positionner entre mes jambes. Il se frotta outrageusement le long de ma fente humide, bien décidé à me rendre folle. Et ça marchait, plus que bien.

Sans que je m'y attende, Edward me pénétra d'un seul mouvement sec, s'enfonçant en moi jusqu'à la garde. La stupeur m'empêcha quelques secondes de respirer, lui-même s'arrêta un moment de bouger. Je vis à sa mine tendue, qu'il se retenait de jouir.

- Tu es tellement serrée Bella… C'est incroyable… cette sensation d'être en toi…

Il pressa mes fesses et me rapprocha du bord du plan de travail, afin que nous nous imbriquions plus étroitement. Ses mains me caressaient d'une manière impérieuse, comme s'il souhaitait s'approprier chaque parcelle de mon corps. Accentuant encore les sensations indescriptibles qu'il faisait naître en moi, il fit rouler la pointe de mes seins entre ses doigts experts.

Les coups de reins d'Edward étaient forts et profonds. La cadence qu'il intimait à nos deux corps était infernale et implacable. Il se cramponnait à mes hanches, tandis que je m'accrochais à ses épaules. Les talons de mes sandales, que j'avais conservées, labouraient ses fesses.

- Cris mon nom, Bébé. _Me commanda-t-il, d'une voix impérieuse._

Que pouvais-je faire d'autre que lui obéir ?

- Edward… Continue… S'il te plaît… Edward…

Lui aussi s'exécuta, ne résistant pas à mes suppliques.

A chacune de ses intrusions, il me possédait pleinement, me remplissant à la perfection. Je me cambrais toujours plus tant son contact m'électrisait. Il en profita sans vergogne, sa bouche grignotant ma poitrine et me faisant frémir.

Dans l'exaltation du moment, je mordis durement sa clavicule, afin de retenir un râle de plaisir. Cela laisserait certainement une marque, tant pis.

Notre étreinte était animale, comme deux amants qui se retrouvent après une trop longue absence et dont les corps ont éperdument besoin l'un de l'autre.

Très vite, des spasmes incontrôlables s'emparèrent de mon corps alors que mes parois intimes se referment sur lui. J'abdiquais sans honte et ne pus m'empêcher de crier mon bonheur. Il m'était impossible de résister à ce déferlement de sensualité.

A travers mes cils, je regardais le visage de mon merveilleux amant qui se tordait sous l'effet du désir. Il était magnifique aux bords de la jouissance.

Quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires et je sentis sa queue palpitée en moi, tandis qu'il se déversait au fond de mon ventre en long jets brûlant.

Etourdie de passion, je me laissais retomber pantelante au milieu de la cuisine. La tête d'Edward pressée entre mes seins.

- C'était…

- Bien ? _Tentais-je_

- Seulement bien ? _S'étonna-t-il, en se redressant pour me fixer dans les yeux. _J'aurais plutôt dit : incroyable, étonnant, fabuleux, extraordinaire…

- Oui, ce genre de qualificatif peut convenir également. _Rétorquais-je en prenant un ton blasé._

- Madame joue les difficiles, à ce que je vois ? Il va falloir que je déploie tous mes talents. _Enchaîna-t-il très sérieusement._

Alors que j'étais toujours nue, je le vis remonter son pantalon, sous mon regard suspicieux. Sans que je m'y attende, il me jeta sur son épaule et m'entraîna vers les escaliers.

- Tu m'as bien dit que personne ne devait rentrer avant ce soir ? _Me demanda-t-il, tout en courant._

Cet homme était décidément dans une forme hallucinante et j'allais en profiter. J'avais toujours rêvé d'un amant **fringant** et insatiable. Il semblait bien que Dieu ait décidé de combler mes attentes au-delà de toutes mes espérances.

J'acquiesçais vivement, ayant hâte de profiter de la suite des évènements.

- Nous avons donc tout le temps devant nous pour un 2ème round. Je ne te laisserais pas sortir de ma chambre, avant que tu ne cries grâce et que tu admettes que je suis le meilleur amant que tu n'aies jamais eu.

Edward m'avait refait l'amour à plusieurs reprises cet après-midi, avec dévotion et tendresse et au bout de quelques heures, alors que le jour commençais à décliner, j'avais rendu les armes. Une intense sensation de plénitude m'envahissant alors que j'étais dans les bras de l'homme de mes rêves.

- Alors ?

- Alors tu as gagné, Edward.

- Dis-le.

- Quoi ? _Répliquais-je joueuse._

- Que je suis le meilleur.

- Edward tu es le meilleur et le seul amant que je n'ai jamais eu dans ma vie, mon amour.

- J'aime mieux entendre ça, Miss Swan.

- Tu veux dire Madame Cullen, je crois ! _M'exclamais-je en envoyant une pichenette dans son biceps._

J'étais devenue Madame Cullen, deux ans auparavant. La cérémonie s'était déroulée, dans le parc de cette villa, entourée de nos familles et de nos amis, une réception intime s'en était suivie, comme nous l'avions souhaitée.

Un mois après mon emménagement à Chicago, Edward était venu me rendre visite, pour voir comment je m'en sortais. Il avait été le premier à goûter mes macarons et depuis il ne jurait plus que part eux. Ce week-end là, j'avais perdu ma virginité dans ses bras. Nous avions refait l'amour encore et encore, dans mon minuscule studio. Par la suite, nous ne nous étions jamais lâchés, malgré nos jobs, nos voyages, la distance... Aujourd'hui encore, nos agendas respectifs nous empêchaient souvent de nous voir quotidiennement, mais nos retrouvailles n'en étaient que plus fiévreuses. Notre secret, c c'était la confiance mutuelle que nous nous accordions.

Quinze interminables jours que je nous étions loin l'un de l'autre, que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour, c'était trop long, beaucoup trop long… Il avait était parti à Londres finir les arrangements pour son prochain CD et moi, j'avais inauguré un nouveau magasin à Dallas.

Edward me tira de mes pensées en me serrant plus fermement contre lui. Il huma mon parfum, comme il le faisait toujours après l'amour.

Home sweet home.

Peu importe où nous nous trouvions, Edward était à jamais mon chez moi.

La tête posée sur son torse, je pouvais sentir chaque battement du cœur d'Edward, qui doucement s'apaisait, à mesure qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil. Pour moi, c'était cela la plus belle musique que je n'avais jamais entendu.

- Amour donne-moi ta force et cette force me sauvera (****). _Fredonna-t-il._

- Toi aussi, tu te rappelles de tes classiques, à ce que je vois. _Souriais-je._

- Toujours pour toi, mon amour. _Termina-t-il avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres._

- Je t'aime, Edward.

- Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Pour toujours.

Les macarons pourraient attendre…

Encore une fois, j'embrassais mon mari, avec adoration. Il faudrait bien assez tôt que je déserte l'étau rassurant de ses bras, pour aller prendre une douche, afin d'effacer toutes traces de sucre et de sueur. Ensuite, je descendrais ranger la cuisine. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie que mes beaux-parents, ou pire encore Emmett, tombent sur mon shorty en dentelle.

Bien calée contre l'homme de ma vie, je savourais l'instant, me remémorant mon propre mariage. Demain Alice aurait le plus fantastiques des gâteaux et pour ma part j'aurais le plus beau des cavaliers à mes côtés. Nous étions toutes les deux chanceuses.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>(*) Too late to turn back now – Cornelius Brothers &amp; Sister Rose<p>

(**) Comme il vous plaira – Acte III Scène 5 – William Shakespeare.

(***) Dimelo – Marc Anthony

(****) Roméo et Juliette – Acte V Scène 1 – William Shakespeare.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cette rencontre ?<strong>

**Pour me faire partager vos réactions, laissez-une petite review.**

**Bye**


End file.
